


Breathless and Bound

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bloodplay, Genital Bondage, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes has been flying apart at the seams lately and needs help coming back down to earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this picture](http://pixel-stardust.livejournal.com/17710.html) by my friend [](http://tabby-stardust.livejournal.com/profile)[**tabby_stardust**](http://tabby-stardust.livejournal.com/). NSFW and gorgeous.

Holmes’ lips trembled as he returned Watson’s kiss, his skin hot where the ropes criss-crossed. The muscles in his arms tightened slightly as he used the ropes binding his wrists to hold himself up long enough to hook both of his legs around Watson’s waist. Watson groaned into the kiss, his hands coming to rest under Holmes’ thighs and helping him stay that way. Holmes locked his legs around Watson’s waist, letting the other man take his weight and squirming against him as their erections came into contact.

Letting go of one of Holmes’ thighs, Watson brought his left hand down to Holmes’ entrance, easily slipping two fingers inside from their earlier preparation. Holmes broke the kiss, moaning loudly as Watson crooked his fingers and whimpering outright when he kept rubbing the sensitive gland. Holmes clenched his fingers into fists and released them as he tried to regain control of his trembling body.

Watson didn’t let up, however, continuously pressing on and around the gland until the drops of fluid at the tip of Holmes’ cock turned to a steady stream. Holmes shivered against Watson, his head falling forward to rest against the crook of Watson’s neck where he whimpered and panted against the hot skin. Watson pressed damp kisses to Holmes neck, enjoying taking him apart and adding two more fingers at once. He groaned against Holmes’ ear at how tight Holmes felt, and Holmes cried out, clenching around the burn and trying to buck away from it. Watson moved his free hand from Holmes’ thigh to the small of his back, widening his stance to take their weight better, though the ropes did their fair share of the work. Stroking the sweaty skin, Watson pressed open-mouthed kisses against Holmes’ jaw, his stubble rasping against Watson’s lips.

Watson resumed his strokes against Holmes’ prostate, enjoying how Holmes’ pained panting changed once more to shivering moans and deeming him ready. He pulled his fingers free, spreading them out as he did to stretch Holmes just that little bit more and earning a ragged whine. Not bothering to soothe Holmes this time, Watson positions himself at Holmes’ entrance, teasing the head of his erection back and forth but not pushing in. Holmes tried to push down, but he didn’t have the leverage. Instead, he raised his head and caught Watson’s mouth in a kiss, demanding and pleading at once. Watson’s resistance crumbled as Holmes opened his mouth with a needy moan, and he plunged his tongue inside Holmes’ mouth at the same moment he plunged his erection inside Holmes.

Holmes gave a sobbing moan and sucked hard on Watson’s tongue as the other man set a punishing pace, both of his hands holding Holmes tight, fingers digging hard into his hips. In next to no time at all, Holmes felt the familiar tightening heat in his lower abdomen reach a fever pitch, and he whimpered in distress, breaking the kiss and panting against Watson’s mouth. Against Holmes’ lips, Watson said gruffly, “Yes, that’s it. Hold onto it for me, Holmes.” Holmes thrashed his head back and forth, his erection steadily leaking fluid as each of Watson’s thrusts hit his prostate, and every other one was more of a grind directly on the gland. Tears gathered in Holmes’ eyes at the intensity, and he twisted more, fighting his own body and tightening around Watson in response.

Watson groaned, biting Holmes’ bottom lip as he came without giving Holmes permission yet. Shuddering against Watson, Holmes bit the inside of his cheek in an effort not to release, the taste of copper in his mouth letting him know he had broken the skin. When Watson was semi-coherent again, he pressed their mouths together, darting his tongue inside, and they shared the taste of Holmes’ blood between them. Holmes’ body was steadily trembling against Watson at this point, and he made a low, wounded sound as Watson’s soft cock slipped free. Almost immediately, Watson easily slid two fingers back inside of Holmes, the wet sounds of his own semen squelching inside Holmes’ body making him moan.

Holmes echoed the sound as Watson resumed his massage from earlier, and the tears that had gathered in his eyes fell down his cheeks. He looked at Watson then, broken and wrecked, blood on his mouth and sweat-soaked hair stuck to his forehead. His voice was ragged as he practically sobbed out, “Please, Watson. _Please_.” Watson obliged, undoing the rope around Holmes’ erection and barely touching it before Holmes bucked wildly, giving a high, sobbing cry as his body convulsed in release. His body spasmed around Watson’s fingers, and Watson’s spent cock gave a half-hearted twitch at the sight and sound of Holmes coming completely undone. Holmes’ cry cut off as his body’s pleasure overwhelmed his mind, and it shut down momentarily when Holmes blacked out.

Watson chuckled quietly as he loosened the ropes, easily catching Holmes and settling him on the bed nearby. After packing the ropes away and tossing the towel on the floor into the pile of clothes in the corner of the room, Watson turned back to the bed to see Holmes watching him through half-lidded, dazed eyes. With a smile, Watson climbed onto the bed and pulled Holmes into his arms, running his fingers through Holmes’ hair and tucking the other man’s head under his chin. Holmes let out a sigh as one hand curled around Watson’s ribs and he entwined their legs together before pressing a kiss to the dip in between Watson’s collarbones. Watson kissed Holmes’ forehead, asking quietly, “I didn’t hurt you too much earlier?”

Holmes smirked faintly as he replied, “No, dear Watson. You set me free.”

**_Fin_ **

~~_Not too sure about that ending. ah well._ ~~


End file.
